LBR Fanfic Anthology: Ratond
by Selphiie
Summary: Ratond's Story
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Doctor ??????, the results on your latest experiment are in and the numbers seem quiet pleasing." A hooded figure stood in a cerment chamber located deep underground. Before him was a large machine of unknown origin and even lesser known use. The feminine voice that had greeted the concealed individual rang out once more from the contraption, "Processing the data now, and here are the figures doctor." The cloaked doctor began punching away at panels located on the surface of the machine and in seconds a display lit up with a list of information. "So the probing of the yagudo was a success I see. With this information we can finally execute the operation, inform the others of this and report back with any other occurrences at the other stations." "Right away Doctor ??????." The mysterious man then strolled away from the machine that was currently undergoing some form of procedure. A cerment door slid open and the hooded man strolled through with the door closing back behind him, vacuum tight.

"Journal entry 23: The San d'Orian Knights are approaching La Theine Plateau as we speak. The Bastok leaders have chosen to set our position upon the straight of the plains with our backs to Valkurm Dunes so to prevent any ambush by any Elvaan stationed at San d'Orian outpost. I still am skeptical about this whole thing. We were informed little of what our reason was for mounting a preemptive strike on San d'Oria and I am worried that if the Elvaan Knights do not step done from this conflict that it could result in very much bloodshed and possibly even war for the two nations. All that we have been told is that San d'Oria had stationed undercover operatives inside the Republic in hopes of getting close to the President and learning about classified info. Though they've established that Elvaan of San d'Orian background were currently in Bastok's upper administration the confirmation of spies has not as of now been proven. Oddly enough an order was given by the defense department to mobilize a military force large enough to push back an attack by the San d'Orian Knights and to make our stand at our current location. This puzzles me as the leaders of Bastok don't usually jump to such decisive decisions without looking into matters more. I only hope that this is the right course of action and won't effect the rest of Vana'diel." The young hume Black Mage had just finished recording his daily journal entry and put his materials away so could go and join his friends for the briefing. Bastok had request volunteers to come forward for the march to San d'Oria so that they could keep their more experienced veterans of war in Bastok in case of attack or if reinforcements were needed. Many men from Bastok and also other nations came forward to assist with the makeshift army. Among them were many adventurers looking for a thrill or battle experience to further there skills and one of the soldiers was a Black Mage named Sayl.

"Alright troops, the San d'Orain force is on the move and will be here within the next 2 hours, our plan is to approach with the bulk of our army to meet them head on. If the Knights turn aggressive and this breaks out into a fight we will have our soldiers meet them on the field and hold them off so our infantry can make short work of them. Once the battle is engaged we will have them centered around the left base of the Crag, that's were you adventurers come in." The men and women that had volunteered for Bastok's campaign to San d'Oria had all fallen into a formation and were being informed on the battle tactics by a senior officer of the Iron Musketeers. "So what do ya think is gonna happen with the Elvaan? Think were gonna get to bust some caps?" A blond haired mithra in the outfit befitting a professional Ranger stood in formation trying to get used to standing still, not something mithra are known for. "I honestly hope not, remember I'm elvaan too you know and I don't understand why this battle is even being discussed. The San d'Orian Knights have done nothing to provoke a defensive act of this measure." "Lighten up Cravion, we joined this think to have some fun right? I say we sit back and if it comes to a fight I'm happy to oblige, anxious in fact." "I gotta say you look cute when your ready to shoot someone, but that aside I still pray this can be resolved without any lose of life." The elvaan pld stood beside his mithrian companion in a proper military stance, awaiting the orders to be given. "Your so up tight at times you know. It times like this I prefer your Dark Knight self." The adventurer were then given the order to fall into position and they marched off to the scene of La Theine Plateau.

"Hey have you heard the rumors about Temple Knights stationed outside Ordelle's Caves vanishing? They say that ghost are grabbing them from within the caves and dragging them in for the leeches to feast on them." "Oh that's creepy, I heard that goblins had been ambushing them and keeping them in the caves as slaves to mine for stuff." The squires continued the chatter at in the back of the line speaking of gossip being thrown about the streets of their Kingdom. The San d'Orian knights had marched to the edge of West Ronfaure due to a report that Bastok had readied their army for an attack. At first the Knights assumed that there scouts had misinterpreted the report, but after sending a reconnaissance team to check on there claim and confirming it true King Destin himself ordered a force of equal size go to La Theine Plateau and counter the assumed tactical strike by the Republic. The force that San d'Orian sent to meet Bastok's men was comprised of both Temple and Royal Knights along with a handful of trusted adventurers handpicked by Prince Trion and Curilla, leader of the Temple Knights, to defend and lead the Kingdom's people. "Hahaha…. those cocky humes and there technology think they can challenge the disciplined physique and mind of a knight like myself, HAHAH." As the overconfident Galka dreamt of his personal grandeur an Elvaan came up from behind and took the liberty of literally knocking him back into reality. "Be realistic Veloxe, with myself leading the Royal Knights there won't be any thing left for you to attack. You just stand there and take the hits for us and we'll handle the rest ok." The Galka paladin turned to the silver haired thief behind him and gave him a begrudging look as if he was preparing to strike him down. But before the looming knight could exact his revenge another elvaan grabbed his shoulder. "Easy there big guy, save your hate for the musketeer's, provoking your allies by flashing your anger like that will only draw that much more enmity from the troops." "Ramen!!! I swear if you don't stop with all the tank puns I'm going to shove that scythe of yours somewhere very unpleasant." A female hume with long glossy dark hair emerged from the back of the group after shouting at the elvaan dark knight. "Sorry, sorry just trying to lighten up the mood." "Why? Were about to be thrown headlong into a battle we no nothing about and may end up fighting our friends. Were only a short distance from the battlefield so everyone get prepared for the worst." "YES, MA'AM." replied the San d'Oria troops to there commander. The stage was set for a battle that would go down in Vana'diel history. Both leaders of the opposing armies approached the center of the field to discuss the situation, a Galka musketeer Iron Eater and the recently appointed adventurer Selphiie. The young bard spoke quickly and to the point, "Alright, before our armies grow too anxious and attack one another answer me this. Why would Bastok send an attack force to San d'Oria after they've been part of the alliance for over 20 years?" Puzzled by the hume's point of view on the matter the steel clad Galka warrior spoke up, "Us attack you? We were sent here to halt any attempts that your Kingdom had planned to invade Bastok soil. After we were informed of San d'Orian spies in the republic we thought…." The bard, shocked by the Bastokians accusations responded by shouting. "Spies? What on earth are you talking about? San d'Oria after the crystal war made a strict policy of itself to keep out of the affairs of other nations, much less send people to infiltrate them. What on earth is that president of yours thinking?" But before the musketeer could respond a panic broke out between both nations forces. Out of nowhere Quadav beastmen surrounded the battlefield, there numbers more than either army had come prepared fight. The Galka leader stood in horror of what lay before his eyes. "Wher…where did they all come from? We examined the entire plateau before we set up camp and there were hardly a hand full of beastmen. This is impossible." "Don't you get it you meat head, this entire conflict between Bastok and San d'Oria was all a setup for a ambush by these monsters. I suggest we bury the hatchet and take up arms together against our true adversaries." And without a second thought both armies joined together and began there fight for survival against the beastmen from Beadeaux.


	2. Chapter 2

As three great armies clashed in the shadow of the Crag of Holla both Moblins and Goblins alike were planning an attack on the great nation of Bastok, and with the main force of both San D'Orian Knights and the Musketeer's of Bastok currently engaging the mass of Quadav it seemed there was little hope in averting the beastmen's attack. "The fate of an entire nation rest in our hands and the Airship is LATE?!!!! I swear after this disaster is resolved I'm going march straight into the Grand Duke's Palace and give him a lecture about how things need to be run. I swear if I were in charge of………" "Umm? Cravion, you might want to get on, the Airship arrived and is boarding, and try not to rant in public like that, its embarrassing." The Dark Knights Cravion and Aniero had been sent as delegates to try and seek aid in the upcoming conflict from the mithra of Kazham. But due to the duchy's strict policies with the Airship routes, they had been forbidden from taking an airship from Bastok straight to Kahzam and had to take a detour through Jeuno. "So how exactly do you intend to sway the chieftaness to rally her Ranger's to our cause? Their not exactly on good terms with the mainland." Cravion, taking a confident stance " well you see you really have to get to know mithra well before you ask them for favors and since Yoruichii and I get along great I don't see any reason why I won't have any trouble persuading…g…." Just as Cravion had gotten himself situated, leaning on the railing of the ship, he slipped and began to topple over the side. Being a skilled Dark Knight Aniero reacted quickly and grabbed Cravion's foot just before he fell over completely. "For Altanna's sake Aniero don't you even think of letting go." "No worries we should touch down in Kahzam in a matter of hours." Aniero replied with a smirk.

Elsewhere in Vana'diel, the battle at La Theine Plateau had began to show some signs of victory as the Quadav forces were slowly being forced back by the combine troops of San d'Oria and Bastok. "Hahaha…those cowards of beastmen all already crawling back into there shells, and I haven't gotten started". Veloxe stood on the front lines of the conflict throwing his sword and shield into the face of every Quadav Shieldwarrior that he laid eyes on. "You keep bragging like that and they might stop going easy on you", Ramen spoke in mid swing of his Scythe. "When you can drop one of these turtle backs with a single swing then you can brag, but you ain't got nothin o……" "Will you two keep your eyes on the mobs and your mouths shut, remember, the second I decide to stop playing my melodies is the second you two turn back into pansies so shoosh." A female bard with a flute in hand stood atop the tall hill that Bastok's forces set base on weaving her enchanting songs to increase the morale of the spirited warriors on the field. "Don't be too hard on them Selphiie, at least they make good shields for us. With those two drawing the beastmen's attention I can enjoy shooting them one by one. It's easier than target practice." The cheerful mithra then returned to firing arrows and bolts into the heads of the Quadav horde, and continued doing so with a smile as innocent as that of a baby kitten.

On the far end of the battle field another adventurer had his own predicament. "DIAGA NO EFFECT. HELPARU!!! JUXTAPOSTION BEING CHASEDARU BY QUADAV AT (H-7)!!!" The San d'Orian knights near bye stood in sheer dumbfounded shock as the little taru ran for his life followed by what looked like 1/3 of the entire Quadav force. "How on Earth did that little guy piss off all those Quadav so bad?" "That has got to be the most unlucky little taru I've ever seen, he's not gonna survive all those beastmen." As the Knights stood there gawking at the train of mobs an Elvaan Thief snuck up right behind them. "Shouldn't you guys be fighting or something?" "Oh, Sir Kallo were sry , we were just about to help out that little guy over there." "Ha, don't make me laugh. You were all sitting here watching him suffer. Just what I would have done if I wasn't in this position of leadership." And as he made his claim as there Captain the foolhardy Elvaan thief raced toward the horde of beastmen with both daggers drawn. "Kallo-Wallo, you've come to save Juxttaru?" With a jab of his knife into the gut of his 1st of many victims , Kallo began his one man escapade to spare his taru underling a death by the beastmen. "Just tell me one thing Juxta, how on earth do you get this many Quadav angry at you? Diaga doesn't have this kinda range." As the thief continue to slay mob after armed mob the small taru positioned his finger and pointed toward a Quadav in the back of the crowd, one twice as large as any of the others. "I threw a rocktaru at that big one. He was looking at me like a meany-weany." "JUXTA YOU IDIOT!!! You arggoed there leader?!" And no sooner than the thief yelled, did the very mob that juxta had foolishly drawn attention from set its sights on the the thief that was rampantly killing his brothers. "Oh Crap, uh juxta you might wanna…." But the cowardly taru had already used his black magic to teleport himself back to his home of Windurst. "That's the last time I bring that little gnat with me on an assignment again." With an ground shaking roar the Quadav leader himself began to charge Kallo with its sword drawn. " Only one thing to do now……FLEE!!!"

Elsewhere, in the Republic of Bastok the forces of both nations stood there ground at all entrances awaiting the upcoming goblin invasion force. "Alright, we need to distribute more musketeers at the Port entrance to hold off the Moblins." Argetlam stood amidst the Bastok tactical officer's, constantly reviewing the military layout for the city's defense. "But if we spare more soldiers for the port front then the entrances from South Gustaberg will be exposed. We have limited man power and need to evenly distribute our forces." The Head of the Mythril Musketeers, Volker, stood before the Elvaan Paladin with a map spread across the conference table. "That's just what the Goblins have in mind and while we trying to hold them back the Moblin and Bugbear will overpower our barricades and storm the city, I will not let that happen." Slamming his fist against the wall out of desperation the young paladin was sweating from the heated debate with the Bastok officials. "Don't over do it hun, I'm sure both Sandy and Bastok armies can hold the goblins off long enough for Cravion and Aniero to return with the Mithrian reinforcements."

A female elvaan whm came and hung on Argetlam's shoulder, comforting him in the difficult moment. "I pray that those two accomplish what they set out to do as easily as you make it sound. You really think they'll make it back in time?" "Mhmm, if Cravion can do anything its make the best out of a crazy situation and I trust Aniero just as much as you do, so don't worry so much." Just as the couple moved into an intimate setting a large gruff man stormed through the door. "Its time to take action the beastmen are on the move, we need to mobilize the defense and counter strike forces now." "I swear there is never a time for romance in the midst of battle." The elvaan whm stormed out the door just to be stop by her lover an turned to face him. "Ziemeane, after this conflict is over I promise we'll go someplace tranquil and be together with no beastmen or war to distract us." And as the two parted ways to the separate positions on the battle field their lips met and their love was shared. "FOR BASTOK!!!!" shouted Cid as the beastmen and children of Vana'diel met face to face in battle once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, we shouldn't have signed up for these guard post, I mean sure its close to Jeuno and the hours are nice, but we never get any action, not even a single stray coeurl." The young hume soldier sat at the base of a camp fire on a flat dusty rock face of Sauromugue Champaign. Across for him hidden from view by the height of the roaring flames was an Elvaan who was also stationed at the entrance of Garlaige Citadel as the night watch patrol. "You have a lot to learn my young friend, you may find the rush and excitement of battle to be a thrill, but war and conflict is something everyone would be best to avoid, that includes you." " I get it, and don't worry Mr., if any big bad beastmen come I'll protect you." The Elvaan shook his head and tucked away into his nap sack with his large katana by his side. "You impetuous new adventurers think far to highly of your selves. If you'd spend as much time disciplining your mind as you do bragging about your skill you might actually end up half as good as you say you are." The hume narrowed his eyes, growing agitated by the samurai's demeaning chatter. "Here you are preaching to me about how to act and you are sleeping on the job, hmph, I thought you were some great warrior or something." "A great warrior is only born from harsh battles, the death of others, and regret, so don't pin me with such a title, as for my position just pay attention and keep watch, I'm perfectly aware as I am." As the night grew colder and the moon more full, the roar of the fire died down and with it the awareness of the young soldier. When all seemed to be still and all life in the barren flats had go to slumber, the footsteps began. "Boy, wake up!" "Huh? Don't call me boy I'm a…" the Elvaan covered his companions mouth to silence him, "there are people on there way here, Yagudo if im right. Run inside and inform the rest of the guards." Shoving the elf's hand from his mouth the young hume cried out, "what are you talking about you crazy fool, there have been no reports from the Meriphataud outpost and its been quiet all night. Were about to be relieved and now you want to sound the AL….." A pool of velvet liquid formed on the rugged terrain behind Crevice as blood poured out from the skull of the young hume soldier who laid on the ground, lifeless. "I swear for every drop of blood that that shrunken spilt for his skull I will slay twenty of you with this blade." The countless flock of yagudo heralds descended upon Garlaige Citadel as the black haired Elvaan Samurai unsheathed his blade to exact his revenge.

The goblins had overwhelmed the counterstrike force, sent to cease there advance, by sheer numbers, the barricades that Bastokian engineers placed at all entrances to the city were holding but, the fate of the men and women defending the city were grim. "FALL BACK, FALL BACK BEHIND THE BARRACADE!!!!" An Elvaan paladin outfitted in for battle cried out to the remaining knights and musketeers that made up the defense for the Bastok Market entrance. The goblins had swarmed the area and rushed the soldiers with no regard for there own lives, sending wave after wave of nomad beastmen toward the battle ready Vana 'dielians. But with the constant attacks of the savage creatures warriors fell and the forces defending Bastok were pushed not only to there limits in battle but also to wall with no were to go but into the city. "Its madness out there, those damn gobs aren't letting up, even after we have piles of them dead. How stand our forces on the other fronts?" Two hume musketeers ran forward to meet the battle-worn paladin as the frontline receded to the Republic's gates. "Sir, the goblins have already pushed through our defensive line of soldiers and are on the verge of breaking through the Bastok Mine's walls." The silver haired Elvaan took a knee and began contemplating the situation. "Hmm? There are so many of them that anything we try will just be engulfed and torn down. For the time being hold them off the best you can, raid the depot and Alchemist Guild to find anything you can use fight back with, but if it comes to it we will have to forego the safety of the mines to defend the market, we can not allow them to breach the metalworks at any cost." The young musketeer left her commanding officer and departed to station to report the orders given. The armor plated Elvaan rose to his feet and turned his attention to the other hume who stood before him, but just as the naïve youth began to speak he was interrupted by a loud crash that originated from the front gate. "What was that? It sounded like the rounds in the armory just went off." A San d'Orian Knight came to meet the startled Paladin. His appearance gave away that he had been part of the skirmishes throughout the endeavor by his scarred face and armor to his fatigued posture and his wounded and worn flesh. "The goblins have begun to bomb the blockade, sacrificeing themselves to increase the intensity. What will you have us do sir?" Argetlam stood stunned by the fact that the goblins would go to such lengths. "Umm…. Have soliders take positions on the gates ramparts and fire upon any beastmen that get in range to detonate, but make sure to avoid enemy fire in the process, we don't give up the lives of our men in such a manner." "Yes sir, we will proceed immediately." Returning his attention to the scout from the Port Front, Argetlam stood patiently awaiting the report. "So what news do you have from the Port divisions? Have they had success holding back the Moblins?" The young hume gave his superior an awkward glance as if what he had said was off. "Sir, haven't you been updated recently? They Port blockade was breached over 2 hours ago, the moblins have been pushing us further back as our numbers dwindle, we've had to set up a secondary blockade at the exit of Beligen Square to keep them from accessing the residential areas." In a heartbeat the Elvaan Paladin's face grew a pale white as the blood drained from his it. "Th….the….forward counter unit sent, what happened to them?" "We lost contact with them soon after the Bugbears began to emerge, we assume the were lost in the beginning." Without a seconds delay Argetlam burst into a desperate sprint to the Port, ignoring any and every thing in his path. As he came into view of the area he halted, only to witness the hundreds of beastmen writhing and rampaging in the confines of Bastok. "ZEIMEANE!!!!" The Knight ran with his sword and shield drawn toward the front line of battle praying that he wasn't too late to save his love. Just he approached the barricade that separated he from the massive horde of monsters a women dressed in far eastern attire placed herself directly in his path. "Out of my way, you may be my ally but if you do not remove yourself right now you are nothing to me but another obstacle." "I will not allow you to surrender your life or that of any others here to the beastmen for a hopeless cause." The paladin's grip on his sword tighter as tears began to form from beneath his metal helm. "You let her give her life for your cause didn't you? Where you to stand in the path then?" The young samurai with a sadden look on her face, approached the Elvaan and grasped his hand. "I know its hard to lose the ones you love and its even harder when you feel theres something you could have done, but you have to let it go. You can't blame yourself for her death, that will just make thinks worse and Im sure that's not what she would have wanted." The black haired samurai took the sword from his hand as his grip weakened and held the Elvaan in her arms, comforting him in his tragic loss. "Ayame, the Moblins are tearing down the barricade. They'll be through it in any second." The young Mythril Musketeer arose and drew here blade in anticipation for the conflict. "Alright, we make our stand here let no beastman pass you and let no one here die without honor." She turned to the broken Elvaan still on the ground weeping. "You may not be able to save her, but you can help us in defending what she died to protect." He strapped on his shield and took up his sword, and rose. The last fibers in the wall between combat were being torn as the bugbears breached the blockade and the beastmen stormed towards the last defenders of the Republic. Just as the grotesque creatures made the 1st steps past the barricade a whistle was heard from the sky, and a volley of arrows landed on the moblins skulls, piercing there armor and extinguishing there lives. The clutter of soldiers looked to the east to see the cause of such an attack and there in the sky descended an airship with bow wielding mithra on all sides. "Hey we didn't miss the party did we?" Shouted two dark knights from the bow of the ship.


End file.
